la curiosité tuera un jour Hinamori
by amethsyte
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro attrape Hinamori Momo essaynt ses vêtements...Léger HitsuHina fic traduite


Elle mourrait d'envie de la faire.

Vraiment, elle ne devrait même pas y penser mais la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut.

La tentation était trop grande, l'objet de son attention était juste là !

Hinamori Momo fixait l'haori blanc que porte tous les capitaine, posait simplement sur le bord d'une chaise l'invitant pratiquement à l'essayer. Les pas du fukutaicho de la 5e division résonnait sur le sol comme elle avançait, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, que ce n'était pas bien. Même en admettant que la situation ne l'aidait en rien moralement, cela n'empêcha pas Hinamori d'avancer vers sa lubie actuelle.

« Hypnotisant, voilà ce que c'est » pensa Momo, « je parie que cela est fait pour attirer les gens crédules,, ceux qui n'ont absolument aucun désirs d'essayer cette détestable chose ! C'est ça, jusqu'à ce que cela amène certaines pensées dans leur tête »

A moins d'un pouce, le désir était maintenant trop grand. Jetant un regard vers le lit, Hinamori remarqua que son occupant était encore endormi profondément et totalement inconscient de la tentation dont elle essayait de passer outre. Essayer était le mot clé, et sans succès.

Momo pouvait sentir les personnages démoniaque et angélique assis chacun sur un épaule. L'ange la prenait en pitié, utilisant tout la rationalité possible pour la détournait de son obsession, et à tout ce que disait l'ange Momo approuvait par un hochement de tête. Le démon, de son côté, lui susurrer des mots doux utilisant la curiosité de la vice-capitaine contre elle. Et hélas, ses pensées se tournaient plus vers les paroles de son démon.

« personne ne le saura » entendait-elle pratiquement, « ça sera ton secret » .

« je veux voir l'effet que ça fait. Un effet ne peut blesser personne non ? « pensa Hinamori, « oui juste un essai »

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre pour vérifier que personne ne la dénoncerait pour ce qu'elle allait faire, elle leva lentement sa main et caressa du bout des doigts le tissu blanc. Un léger son s'échappa de ses lèvres comme elle appréciait. C'était si léger et si soyeux.

C'était un secret gardé par tous les capitaines du Gotei 13, tout le monde , probablement encore plus les étudiant de l'académie de shinigamis, avait la curiosité de savoir ce que cela faisait de porter le fameux haori de capitaine . Est-ce rugueux comme ceux qu'ils portaient tous ou est-ce soyeux et lisse ?

« Définitivement soyeux et lisse. »

Hinamori Momo n'éatt pas venue à l'origine pour être tenter de la sorte. A l'origine, son intention n'avait rien à voir avec le haori de capitaine.

Shiro-chan avait été absent de sa division toute une semaine pour des missions. Hinamori ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ces missions cela étant un secret classé sauf lors de réunions des capitaines. Elle ne savait pas et ne demanderait pas, tant que son Shiro-chan revenait toujours sain et sauf.

Hinamori avait entendu des rumeurs un peu pus tôt ce matin comme quoi le capitaine de la 10e division était revenue et elle était extatique. Ne pouvant attendre qu'il revienne de manière officielle, elle avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre, chose qu'elle pouvait de nouveau faire. C'était un des privilèges d'être l'amie d'enfance de Hitsugaya.

Sur sa route, elle avait dépassé le lieutenant de la 10e division Matsumoto Rangiku, qui était assoupie sur son bureau. Au premier abord on aurait pour dire qu'elle s'était assoupie en remplissant ses dossiers, mais les nombreuses de sake éparpillées sous son bureau démontrait quelle était saoul.

Hinamori avait sourit et pensait « Bonne vieille Matsumoto ».

Hinamro courut donc jusqu'aux quartiers privés du capitaine la 10e division jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son ami encore endormi profondément dans son lit. Il était étalé dans son lit, la couverture le recouvrant à moitié. Elle rit légèrement à la pensée que le fier capitaine restait encore un enfant dans les bras de Morphée.

Momo ne s'était pas senti déçue de trouver son ami endormi. Normalement, si quelqu'un osait entrer ( habituellement soit elle soit Rangiku) il se réveillé instantanément. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas réveillé à son approcher montrait clairement pour Hinamori que même si Hitsugaya-kun ne le montrait pas il était épuisé. Hinamori é tait venue le féliciter de son retour et l'accueillir, mais ce voyage était une perte de temps. Au moins, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux que son ai allait bien.

C'était absurde, Shiro-chan avait prouvait mainte et maintes fois qu'il était digne de confiance , comme tout capitaine, malgré son jeune âge, mais Hinamori s'inquiétait toujours un peu pour son ami d'enfance. Pas qu'elle doutait du jeune prodige, non, c'était juste de l'inquiétude.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître impoli en le réveillant, spécialement quand ce dernier semblait avoir désespérément besoin de repos donc Hinamori avait décidé de s'en aller silencieusement elle le verrait bien plus tard. A ce moment là, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le haori qui était posé sur le dos d'une chaise annonçant le début de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

« Si léger » murmura Momo. Ce simple contact était de trop. La texture du vêtement servit à la piéger encore une peu plus d'elle même. Tous les lieutenant rechercher ce contact.

« Pourquoi se sont seulement les capitaines qui possèdent le haori blanc ? « se plaignit intérieurement Hinamori « Ah oui ! Parce qu'ils sont capitaine ! ».

Maintenant Momo avait dépassé le point de non retour. Elle avait touché ce vêtement blanc, le faisant lentement tomber de son support dans es mains. Donc pourquoi ne pas l'essayer ?

Après avoir vérifier que le vrai propriétaire de ce vêtement était encore profondément endormi, elle mit le haori sur ses épaules et alla devant le miroir. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, la vice-capitaine de la 5e division mit ses mains dans les manches et ajusta le vêtement à son propre corps.

« Wow », pensa Hinamori en se regardant, « J'ai l'air d »un capitaine. »

Le haori était en vérité un peu petit pour elle, comme elle était plus grande de quelques pouces que Hitsugaya-kun, mais hinamori remerciait actuellement cet avantage. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'essayer ceci avec un autre capitaine, mais si elle empruntait……le haori de Zakari-taichô elle traînerait au sol. Les poussières et autres saletés la trahiraient clairement !

« Hinamori Momo, capitane de la !…..Hum oui, de quelle division aimerais-je être la capitaine ? Je ne peux pas être celle de la 5e à cause d'Aizen… »

Emportée par le flot de ses réflexions, Momo se perdit un moment. En elle cet haori avait quelque chose de plus magique. Elle était convaincue que cela lui donnait un nouveau look plus sophistiqué et une apparence plus mature.

Devenant encore plus excitée, Momo se mira un peu plus et prit une pose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? «

« ah ! »

Hinamori avait littéralement bondi d'un pied de haut et avait senti son cœur s'arrêter à cet interruption imprévue. Se maudissant, elle se tourna pour rencontrer une paires d'yeux bleu marin.

« Hitsugaya-kun »

Le techniquement endormi s'était réveillé, à son insu, et était présentement assis sur son matelas. Momo étiudia son visage attentivement et nota avec soulagement qu'il ne sembalit pas furieux. Très peu était capable de discerner ainsi les expressions du capitaine le 10e. Momo avait cet avantage, le connaissant de puis longtemps et ayant grandi avec lui.

Porter le haori d'un capitane alors que l'on en était pas un aurait pu être vu comme une sérieuse insulte à son vrai propriétaire.

« Regarde ! je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait mais non tu as JUSTe essayer le haori de capitaine ! Lorsque l'on fait quelque chose de mal on se fait toujours attraper ! » gronda furieusement la voix de l'ange aux oreilles d'Hinamori. Cette voix n'avait pourtant rien d'angélique en ce moment…….

« Je- j'étais…..j'étais en train de….humm » commença pathétiquement Momo. Quelle gamine ! même pas capable de formuler correctement une phrase, et encore moins une excuse valable.

« t'amuser ? » demanda Hitsugaya, arquant un peu plus les sourcils.

Hinamori rougit un peu plus de gêne.

« Je-…j'étais venue te rendre visite dès que j'ai entendu que tu étais de retour mais tu-…tu dormais donc j' ai…. »

« oui, tu es venue me voir, cela me paraît clair, mais comment en es-tu venue à porter MON habit de capitaine ? » demanda Hitsugaya.

Hinamori se calma un peu suite à cette question. Elle reconnaissait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui signifiait qu'il étais plus amusé qu'énervé. Il était en train de la tester et en réponse l'alerte dans sa tête avait retentit.

« Comme si tu ne t'étais jamais demandé ce que cela ferait si tu portait ton propre haori » argumenta Momo, essayant de chasser la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

« hé bah non ! » fut sa réponse.

Hinamori maudit sa chance. Elle avait oublié que son ami était un prodige et étais devenu capitaine directement après ses études à l'académie des shinigamis avec en plus les meilleurs notes. Shiro-chan étais certainement celui à qui une telle question ne se poserait jamais. Que dire de plus ?

Les oreilles de Momo rougirent « Fais semblant, ignore –le ! Vite, change de sujet ! »

« donc comment étais ta mission ? »

Le jeune capitaine soupira.

« J'aurais seulement mois de dossiers à remplir que prévu » grommela le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec irritation, geste infantile .

Hinamori rit légèrement de son ami. Elle aimait quand il abaissait sa garde et donc qu'elle pouvait voir à quel point avait grandi son ami d'enfance.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hitsugaya-kun ? »

« yeah, et c'est Hitsugaya-taichô »

« Bien Hitsugaya-kun, est-ce que tu as déjà manger ? » demanda Momo. Le vice-capitaine doutait fortement que son ami ait eu le temps de manger depuis son retour à la Soul Society.

Comme elle l'avait prédit le capitaine de la 10e division secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Servent-ils encore le petit déjeuner ? »

« Humm. Nous devrions arriver à temps. »

Hinamori Momo se tourna vers la porte, fermement décidée à prendre le petit déjeuner avec son ami mais fut stopper par la voix de son ami venant de son dos.

« Hinamori »

« Oui ? » Momo se retourna pour faire face à son ami,.

« J'aurais besoin de mon haori »

OoOoOo

Différents membres du Gotei13 furent étonnés comme une Hinamori Momo rouge avançait d'un pas lourd suivie par un Hitsugaya Toushiro au sourire en coin. Ce que pourra noté notre couple est que la curiosité n'est pas toujours un vilain défaut.

………………………………………………………………………

yaattaaaaaaa j'ai fini !

alors cette fic appartient à Freesia qui vit aux Usa et dont j'ai eu la permission de traduire l'histoire.

J'ai deux choses à dire 

aller tous lire la fic intitulée « Ichigo, fukutaicho ou simple remplaçant de Kaien ? » je la co-écris avec Kage Ookami51 salut taichô fukutaichô

2) qui va à Japan Expo en juillet ?


End file.
